popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Poet
- 14▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 9▾= - Long= }} - 7▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 4▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |birthplace = Whiteland, Heaven |birthdate = February 17th |gender = Female |race = Angel |ecolor = Yellow |hcolor = Yellow |hobby = Walking in the sky, playing the trumpet |relative = Unknown |like = Mama, fish family |dislike = Swimming |appearance1 = pop'n music 3 |appearance2 = pop'n music 4, pop'n music 5 CS, pop'n music 7, pop'n music 9, pop'n music 14 FEVER! CS, pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE, pop'n music 17 THE MOVIE, pop'n music 20 fantasia, pop'n music Sunny Park |theme = Celt Friendly Sunny Carol Tweet Instrumental (ee'MALL) Wish Pinkish Sentimental Slope Carnival}} Poet is one of the characters of Pop'n Music 3. Personality Poet is one of the trained angels of Heaven in Whiteland, but does not swim very well. She became a friend of the fish family. Appearance Celt In Poet's first appearance, she's depicted as a very young girl with golden hair and eyes, wearing a short magenta top that wraps around one shoulder, and a light blue diaper, fasted with a safety pin. Her shoes are a similar color as her top, worn with green socks and decorated with gold clovers. Hr hair is tied up into pigtails with green hair ties. As an angel, she has white wings and a white halo. Poet has three other palettes in Pop'n Music 3. Her 2P gives her ginger hair and eyes while shifting her shoes and top into an orange color. Her 3P coloring gives her deep purple hair and eyes, as well as a brown top and shoes. Finally, Poet's 4P palette gives her darker skin, and her hair and eyes become green while her diaper, top, and shoes are changed to shade of blue. from Pop'n Music 4 onwards, Poet's 3P palette is used as her 2P. Friendly Poet's new appearance keeps her hairstyle the same, while she now wears an orange dress over one shoulder and pink puffy shorts underneath. Her shoes are pink and worn with white tights. In Poet's 2P palette, her hair and eyes become periwinkle while her dress is a light honeydew. Her shorts are a lime green and her shoes are teal, while her tights remain white. Sunny Poet's appearance from Pop'n Music 7 seems to be that she dons her winter attire. It includes a beige-colored sash with a red flower on the center, a pink dress underneath, platinum tights, and red boots and gloves. Her hair accessories are green leaves, and she frequently wields the same trumpet. Her original color palette was found again in Tweet, from the CS version of Pop'n Music 9. Poet's 2P color scheme have her hair light brown and her eyes light blue. The flower on the center matches her accessories on her hair, while the cover seems to be a pale version of beige. Poet's dress matches eye color, and there is a darker version for her boots. Carol Wish Poet's appearance in the CS version of Pop'n Music 14 FEVER! has her clothing entirely white, such as a dress, tights, shoes and veil. There are a pair of two, yellow "X" clips on each side. Poet's 2P color palette colors her entire clothing gray, and her hair light orange. Pinkish Poet's Pop'n Music 15 appearance shows her wearing bright green overall shorts over a blue and white striped top. Her hair is kept up with purple hair ties. She's shown carrying a baby blue messenger bag with a clover pattern on it. Her shoes are a similar color as her bag and worn with white socks. Poet's 2P palette once again gives her bright purple hair and eyes, and has her overalls become a pink color, while the blue stripes on her shirt shift to red. Her bag and boots are a lighter purple. Sentimental Poet's hair has become longer, reaching the end of her waist. She wears a light blue poncho with gold trim and a star decor over a white outfit with shorts. Her boots share the same color and trim as her poncho. Her hair ties are a light blue. In her 2P palette, Poet's hair becomes a light blue color tied up with yellow hair ties, and her eyes a bright blue. Her poncho is changed to white while keeping the gold trim, and her star decor is pink. The outfit under her poncho is a dark blue and her boots are yellow with white trim. Poet's 3P colors give her teal hair and eyes, along with teal trimming on her other accessories. He poncho is light gray, while her boots and outfit become black. Her hair ties also turn magenta. Slope Carnival Poet returns with her hair back into her original length and tied up with cream colored scrunchies. She wears a white off the shoulder shirt with a light yellow trim. Her shirt is adorned with three orange buttons, matching the color of her suspenders, shoes, and overalls. Her socks are white thigh highs with yellow ribbons on each side. Cameos In the Pop'n Music Sunny Park card collection, her change card shows her wearing a long, light cream color dress with white frilly socks and matching shoes, and a wreath of clovers upon her head. NET Self Trivia *Poet's birthdate is identical to Zina, P-14, and Hinomoto Reiko. *Poet's 3P color palette in Pop'n Music 20 fantasia shares a reference to Miku Hatsune from VOCALOID. *B-kun, BoB2002, and Dino make cameos on Poet's FEVER animation in Pop'n Music Sunny Park. *In the US and European versions of Pop'n Music Wii, Poet's halo is sadly removed, preventing any religious references. Gallery Animation Poet 15 ani.gif|Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE Poet's animation Screenshots PoetMenu14.png|Poet's appearance in the menu of Pop'n Music 14 FEVER! Poet3palette.png|Poet's 1P, 2P, 3P, and 4P palettes in Pop'n Music 3 Poet3Pscreen.png|Poet's 2P palette in Pop'n Music 20 fantasia Poet3Pportrait.png|Poet's 3P palette Profile DokiPoet.jpg|Poet's appearance in Doki Doki Pop'n Music Merchandise PoetChange.jpg|Poet's change card appearance Category:Characters Category:Pop'n Music 3 Characters Category:Pop'n Music 3 Category:Pop'n Music 3 AC Characters Category:AC Characters